


Eternity

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My beloved Doktor, Medic, and I vere as married as any vedded couple could be for 30 years..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> The Heavy/Medic version of a [very heartwarming love story in a magazine](http://giddytf2.tumblr.com/image/42727349088). I'm such a sucker for true love stories like that.

“My beloved Doktor, Medic, and I vere as married as any vedded couple could be for 30 years. Each Valentine’s Day, though he say he is ‘no sentimental fool’, he vould send me most beautiful flovers vith note that say, ‘My love for you grows every day.’ Two handsome dogs, 15 doves, 30 flover bouquet and so many years of love vere his legacy to me vhen he pass avay last year.

On first Valentine’s Day alone, nine months after I lost him, I vas shocked to receive lovely flover bouquet vith address to me … from Medic. I vas so angry and heartbroken. I call florist to ask them vhy they play so nasty joke on me. But florist say, ‘No, sir, is not a joke. Before he passed avay, he paid us lots of money to guarantee you get flovers every Valentine’s Day for rest of your life.’

Vith heart in my throat and my eyes vet, I put down phone and read card given to me vith flovers. It say, ‘My love for you is for eternity.’”

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    - Heavy, 76, San Francisco, California


End file.
